One Afternoon
by byteme5118
Summary: Bella comes back from hunting to see Edward and Renesmee playing. Pure fluff! Just wanted to write some Edward/Renensmee scenes! PS I KNOW VAMPIRES CAN'T CRY BUT I DECIDED THEY CAN IN THIS FIC!


DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF TWILIGHT. IF I DID I WOULD HAVE KILLED JACOB OFF!

SO I WROTE THIS BECAUSE I THOUGHT DURING BREAKING DAWN THERE SHOULD HAVE BEEN MORE EDWARD AND RENESMEE SCENES. **SET SHORTLY AFTER BELLA AWOKE AND HELD RENESMEE FOR THE FIRST TIME AS A VAMPIRE. ALSO KNOW THAT THEY HAVE THEIR COTTAGE**

BELLA'S POV

I walked aimlessly in the woods. I was supposed to be hunting but I had not appetite. I looked at Emmett who was with me.

"What is Edward talking to Carlisle about?" I asked him.

"I believe your amazing control over yourself. Even I have to admit that it is incredible." I blushed.

"Thank you."

"I am really surprised, though, that no matter how much he wanted to talk to Carlisle that he would allow you to go hunting without him." I smiled thinking of how protective Edward is of me.

"So am I. I think he believes that if anyone can stop me, besides him, it is you, though you are not a strong as me." Emmett laughed.

"Soon enough you will be of average strength." I smiled again and we lapsed into a comfortable silence, on our way home. I all of a sudden drifted to my transformation.

It hurt like hell, but it was worth it. The thought of me dying and never seeing my baby or Edward again hurt my heart. Now I was destined to spend forever and ever with my God like husband.

God-like? Now I was god like too, or so I hear. I can't believe that becoming a vampire would cause me to become so gorgeous. Now when I was around the Cullen's I felt like I could fit in. No longer could they whisper something they didn't want me to hear and no longer would I be afraid of tripping.

I think that fact is my most favorite. No more scrapes, no more bruises, and no more Edward feeling like I am a rag doll. I was not so breakable anymore. In fact I was as strong, if not stronger than him. I will never admit to the fact that that scared me, my strength. I am worried about it. What would happen if I was holding my daughter and unknowingly hurt her? I don't think I could ever forgive myself. That must have been how Edward felt all those nights. I would have to remember to tell him sorry for being so damn breakable.

Renesmee. My daughter was so beautiful, a perfect mix of Edward and me. Her power was incredible. Being able to show people what you wanted or saw. I wish I had a power. Not because I am power hungry but because I felt without a special gift I was not worthy of my talented husband or daughter.

I smiled as we approached the house, anxious to see my daughter and husband. Even months after our wedding, calling Edward my husband sent thrills into my stomach. I highly doubt that I would ever get sick of him.

I walked into the house noting that everyone but the two people I wanted to see were home. As if sensing my confusion Esme answered.

"They went home." I gave her a thank you smile and turned setting off to find my family.

I quickly ran to the cottage and as I got closer I could smell them. I stopped running and paused at the window, looking in. What I saw made tears come to my eyes.

Edward was on the ground with Renesmee playing a game. Every time Renesmee would think of a person Edward had to quickly retrieve an item that symbolized them. This new game was Renesmee's favorite to play with Edward. I believe it is because no talking was involved (because Edward could read her mind) and that she loved Edward's speed.

Just by looking at the items Edward is choosing I can tell who the subject is.

I watched as Edward shot up and return a second later holding a lipstick tube and hand held mirror. Rosalie. Renesmee laughed and clapped her hands in acceptance. Then Edward shot up again this time returning with a shirt from Paris that probably costed as much as a house and a piece of paper where he wrote:

I am crazy

Alice. Renesmee once again laughed and clapped her hands. Then her face got serious and Edward nodded and race out of the room. I was tempted to go into the house to be with them, but I knew Edward wanted some more father-daughter moments. He still felt a bit guilty for hating Renesmee when we conceived her. I told him I understood and she would too one day.

Edward returned a couple seconds later with an arm full; two books, a photo album, a blue shirt, CD, and small stereo. I recognized the two books as my favorites, the album was a gift from Esme of a collection of photos of Edward and I, the shirt was Edward's favorite on me, and the CD was the one that held my lullaby.

"This is your mommy's favorite song." He started to play my lullaby. I closed my eyes letting the music wash over me. I remembered every second of my life with Edward, from our first look to our last kiss this morning.

"This is the best color on her. I bought her this shirt." I smiled as Renesmee brought the shirt to her face and inhaled.

"These are her favorite books." Renesmee played with the covers before pointing to the album.

"This was a gift from Grandma." He started to show her many pictures. My great vision came in handy here. I saw them looking at one of him and I in my old room, ones of use taken without our knowledge, and ones from our wedding.

Renesmee pointed to one prompting Edward to speak.

"Yeah isn't your mother beautiful? You are so lucky to have her in your life." I smiled at his words, tears in my eyes. "I don't know what I would do without her." I acted this time.

"Good thing we have eternity." Edward smiled at me. Renesmee shot out of his arms and into my open ones. I hoped the swell of pride and love I felt would never go away.

"Hey baby." I kissed her head as she showed me what she did in the two hours I was gone. Then as she was finishing up she yawned.

"I think someone is ready for a nap." Edward said. Renesmee nodded and pointed over to Edward.

When we reached him she leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He kissed her head and I left to bring her to her room. I placed her down, kissed her, and told her I would be there when she awoke.

I shut the door, happy to have a few quiet moments with my husband. I entered the living room and Edward gave me that crooked smile I loved.

"Did you get to talk with Carlisle?" I asked him as I curled up on the couch with him.

"Yes. We talked for about 30 minutes and then I decided that I wanted to have fun with my daughter." He kissed my forehead after he was done speaking. I looked up at him.

"Oh no. I don't accept kiss like that anymore." I said, smiling.

"I am sorry. Please allow me to make it up to you." I smiled even more with anticipation.

Edward lowered his head to me. I decided after a minute that kissing semi-sideways was not as pleasurable. So I quickly turned facing him, without even breaking our kiss. I felt him laugh at my sudden gracefulness.

We were like that for an hour just kissing passionately. I wish he had turned me sooner because I love the passion that fills our kisses since he didn't have to worry about breaking me.

After an hour I had had enough of kissing and wanted to do more.

"How much longer until she wakes up?" I asked.

"Like 30 minutes, I believe. Why?" Edward gave me a cocky smile, obviously knowing why.

"I need you. Right. Now!" Edward quickly lifted us up and brought us to the bedroom.


End file.
